Jasper County, Texas
Jasper County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 35,604. Its county seat is Jasper6. Jasper County is named for William Jasper, an American Revolutionary War hero. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,511 km² (970 sq mi). 2,428 km² (937 sq mi) of it is land and 83 km² (32 sq mi) of it (3.32%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 96 * U.S. Highway 190 * U.S. Highway 69 * State Highway 62 * State Highway 63 Adjacent counties *San Augustine County (north) *Sabine County (northeast) *Newton County (east) *Orange County (south) *Hardin County (southwest) *Tyler County (west) *Angelina County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 35,604 people, 13,450 households, and 9,966 families residing in the county. The population density was 15/km² (38/sq mi). There were 16,576 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (18/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 78.24% White, 17.81% Black or African American, 0.42% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 2.04% from other races, and 1.15% from two or more races. 3.89% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 13,450 households out of which 33.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.20% were married couples living together, 12.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.90% were non-families. 23.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.50% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 15.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 94.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,902, and the median income for a family was $35,709. Males had a median income of $31,739 versus $19,119 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,636. About 15.00% of families and 18.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.40% of those under age 18 and 17.80% of those age 65 or over. County Elected Officials * County Judge - Judge Mark W. Allen * Commissioner, Pct. #1 - Charles Shofner, Jr. * Commissioner, Pct. #2 - Roy Parker * Commissioner, Pct. #3 - Willie Stark * Commissioner, Pct. #4 - Vance Moss * County Sheriff - Ronald McBride * Tax Assessor/Collector - Bobby Biscamp * County Clerk - Debbie Newman * County Treasurer - Rene' Kelley District Elected Officials * District Judge - Judicial District 1 - Judge Joe Bob Golden * District Judge - Judicial District 1A - Judge Jerome Owens * District Clerk - Linda Ryall * District Attorney - Steven M. Hollis Justice of the Peace Courts * Justice of the Peace, Pct. #1 - Walter Billingsley * Justice of the Peace, Pct. #2 - Freddie Miller * Justice of the Peace, Pct. #3 - Susan Ratcliff * Justice of the Peace, Pct. #4 - Joe Wilkinson * Justice of the Peace, Pct. #5 - Brett Holloway * Justice of the Peace, Pct. #6 - Steve Conner * Constable, Pct. #1 - Kit Stephenson * Constable, Pct. #2 - Ralph Nichols * Constable, Pct. #3 - Ronnie Hutchison * Constable, Pct. #4 - Mark McKinley * Constable, Pct. #5 - Gerald McAdams * Constable, Pct. #6 - Tommy R. Robinson Appointed Officials * County Auditor - Druscilla Miller * Tax Appraiser - David Luther * Emergency Management Coordinator - Billy Ted Smith Cities and towns *Browndell *Brookeland *Buna *Evadale *Jasper *Kirbyville Communities * Sam Rayburn, Texas * Magnolia Springs, Texas * Roganville, Texas * Erin, Texas * Mount Union, Texas * Cairo Springs, Texas * Call Junction, Texas * Gist, Texas * Gumslough, Texas * Harrisburg, Texas * Holly Springs, Texas * Curtis, Texas * Beech Grove, Texas External links *Jasper-Newton-Sabine Counties - Office of Emergency Management & Homeland Security *Jasper County Government Website * Jasper Newton County Public Health District Public Health Website for Jasper County * The Deep East Texas Council of Governments (DETCOG) * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Jasper County, Texas